Unlikely
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM, it's not as unlikely as Albus and Minerva might think. Rating changed because I don't think Kindergarteners should be reading about such strong emotions, but basically anyone over 12 I think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you would know. The writing would be better and the story would be a heck of a lot longer!

A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic ever so please be honest, but kind! It's based on a repeating dream I have been having starring Rosemary Clooney, so if it sounds like a movie, book, or fanfic you know, blame my subconscious. Sorry! 

Oh and don't forget to read and review! :)

Thanks for reading. OSUSprinks

**Unlikely**

The hot July sun poured in through the windows of her office as Minerva sat at her desk rereading the offending letter. Her youngest niece was recently engaged and her sister had written not only to inform Minerva of the wedding, but to remind her that once again she was to be the only unmarried woman in the family. Athena wrote on and on about the dishonor and whispers of scandal Minerva brought on the family through her marital state and also her close relationship with her boss.

Albus watched Minerva read her letter. He had come by to invite her to afternoon tea in his office, but had stopped short of knocking on her open door when he'd seen the look on her face. 'Her family again, no doubt,' he thought, as a single tear rolled down Minerva's right cheek. Albus knocked lightly on the door before taking a seat across the desk from Minerva.

"What is it, my dear?" Albus asked as he watched Minerva try to compose herself.

'Alright McGonagall, put on a happy face,' she thought as she answered with a smile. "My youngest niece is to be married during the Christmas holidays. Athena wrote to invite me to the wedding."

"Are you unhappy with Verplaca's choice?"

"Of course not. You remember Corc Brodie, don't you? In fact I've known since last Christmas this was coming. He confided in me that…that he wished to marry her." Minerva wiped another tear away.

Albus leant forward as wet green eyes met sparkling blue ones and whispered, "then why the tears, Tabby?"

Minerva had been trying hard to control herself since Albus' entrance moments before, but the use of his private nickname for her, a reminder that while he might never love her as she loved him, he did like her for who she was, broke the dam she had created for her tears. As Minerva laid her head on her desk, Albus shut her office door and then knelt beside her chair as he rubbed her back.

"I…I'm sorry," Minerva said as she attempted to gain control.

"You have nothing to apologize for Tabby. You can't be the strong, stern, unflappable Professor McGonagall all the time." Albus smiled as he handed her an impossibly bright purple handkerchief.

Minerva accepted gratefully before speaking again, this time more to her than to him, "Maybe that is the problem. Maybe that is why no one wants me."

Albus stiffened as Minerva began crying once more. 'How can she believe that?' he asked himself.

When Minerva had returned to Hogwarts to teach several years before, she and Albus had renewed the friendship that had began during her student days as he'd helped her with her animagus training. Throughout the years as they went on walks, drank countless cups of hot cocoa and tea, and matched wits in games of chess, duels, and the occasional disagreement, Albus had realized something that had changed his life: He loved Minerva McGonagall.

When he had first realized his feelings, Albus had tried to squash them. He was much too old for her and he was her employer and former teacher besides. Once he realized how deep his love for his Tabby actually ran, Albus determined to make his feelings known, through his actions at least. He had begun walking Minerva to breakfast each morning, complimenting her more often, and even daring the occasional goodnight kiss on the cheek. While Minerva had seemed pleased with his attentions, she had never shown him any returning affection. The escorts, compliments, and even his pecks goodnight had become a part of their friendship by now, but Albus had realized long ago that Minerva would never love him as he loved her. It simply wasn't to be.

As Albus recovered from his moment of reflection, he realized Minerva was once again in control of her emotions and composed.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Albus." She interrupted his attempt to answer, "No, it's not fine. One would think, after all this time, I would know better than to let Athena get to me. I just can't handle her accusations sometimes. I tell her time and time again that you and I are just good friends and nothing more, but she refuses to believe me. And now with the last of my nieces engaged…" Minerva trailed off. She had spoken without thinking her comments through and now regretted bringing up Verplaca's wedding again.

"And now with Verplaca's marriage, you are once again the lone single female bringing shame and dishonor to your family?" During his speech Albus had gotten up from his knees and leaned back against the desk while doing a fairly good impression of a distraught Athena.

Minerva laughed, "Yes, that about sums up the letter. Silly, I know."

Suddenly, Albus was serious again. "It's not silly Tabby, not silly at all. Any man would be lucky to have you as his bride. I'm just happy I've been able to keep you to myself this long!" Albus smiled as he thought of an idea. "You know Tabby, there is one solution…you could marry me."

Minerva felt her heart soar before breaking in two. During her student days at Hogwarts she had always had a crush, as she believed her students called it, on her favorite transfiguration professor. When she had returned to Hogwarts as a teacher and she and Albus had once again become friends, those feelings had grown and deepened into a love she was sure she could only share with one man, Albus Dumbledore. And now he stood before her, proposing marriage.

'But not the marriage you've imagined full of love. He's just sacrificing himself for your happiness as he sacrifices himself for everyone else's,' Minerva thought as her heart sunk lower.

"Albus, I couldn't possibly…"

"Tabby, nothing between us would have to change. We could tell your family, and Aberforth of course, but no one else would have to know. It would solve both our problems. Your family and my parents' portraits would be happy and we could get on with our lives as we see fit to live them." Albus went on, warming to the idea of being Minerva's husband if in name only. "I think it's the perfect solution. Unless…unless you had someone else in mind…"

For the first time since Albus had thought of his idea he began to have doubts. Being married to Minerva, even if it was a marriage of convenience that would have to be kept secret from most of the world, would be much better than not being with her at all. Of that he was certain. But what if she loved someone else? He was not sure he could survive such a blow.

"No, there's no one else, well no one at all I mean. But I can't let you do that for me. It's too much. Now," she said in a tone that let him know no further discussion would be allowed, "Why did you stop by?"

"Oh," Albus was stumped. He had been so thrilled with the idea of marrying Minerva that he could think of little else. "It seems I've forgotten."

"Well after the scene I caused it's no wonder. Are we on for chess this evening?" Minerva asked as she made an attempt at normalcy, knowing that as soon as he left her office she would cry again, for a different reason this time.

Albus looked into her beautiful green eyes, knowing he would never see his love reflected in them. "Of course dear Tabby," he answered, then smiled, "and perhaps this time, I'll win."

"Unlikely," she replied with her usual banter as she shut the door behind him and tears began to well in both green and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Big thank you to the amazing Always Hopeful for her help and her stories!

Chapter Two

Minerva sat the family table, posture upright as always, though her shoulders drooped slightly, betraying her weariness. The table was decorated in yellow, red, and purples, in deference to the Brodie family tartan, which contrasted significantly with the McGonagall tartan Minerva had chosen to wear.

'Albus would love the purple in the Brodie tartan,' Minerva thought idly as she fingered the tartan tablecloth and listened to the bagpipes play, while the newlyweds danced yet another reel. She looked up to see Athena, looking beautiful, as always, in her mother-of-the-bride dress robes, approaching with Minerva's old friend, James Pomfrey, looking quite dashing in his traditional kilt.

"Minerva, dear," Athena began with a coy grin, "You remember James, don't you?"

"Of course. James, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank-"

"And single," Athena broke in with a bright smile, the polar opposite of Minerva's sudden scowl. "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted."

Minerva watched Athena as she moved confidently to the next table and began chatting with the Crouch family, before shaking her head as she turned back to James.

"I'm sorry about Athena, James."

"Oh that's alright Min. Same old Athena. She hasn't changed much, has she?" he said with a crooked smile. "Actually I set myself up. I figured it was better you were fixed up with me, rather than that Macdonald chap."

"Magnus 'Dent-Head' Macdonald?" Minerva exclaimed, her distaste evident.

"Aye. I saw Athena chatting him up and being an Auror, I'm sworn to protect the innocent from harm, so I decided to offer myself up for use in Athena's matchmaking attempts." James began to laugh.

Minerva grimaced in Athena's direction, watching as she picked up the newest edition to the Crouch family, Barty Jr., she believed. "I would have spent the whole night listening to why a dangerous, often fatal, ancient game that has been banned over 200 years should be reinstated. The man thinks of little else besides Creaothceann. Oh what was Athena thinking?" Minerva laughed before continuing, "And where is Poppy this evening?"

It was a well known fact among the Hogwarts staff that James Pomfrey and Minerva's friend Poppy Stewart, the young school matron, had been seeing each other for nearly a year. Minerva was thankful Athena had yet to hear of the relationship.

"Poppy always visits her parents during the first week of her holiday breaks. She offered to postpone the trip, but I thought she should go. Best to keep her parents happy as I'll be going to see them next week."

"Is Poppy staying with them next week also? I thought she was returning to Hogwarts."

"Well no," James suddenly seemed shy. "This is strictly between you and me, but I'm going next week to ask her father's permission before I propose to her."

As she offered her congratulations and blessing, Minerva wondered what it was about her that encouraged these confessions from young men at Christmas time. It would most likely be another Christmas wedding, she knew Poppy would say yes without hesitation and had always wanted a winter wedding. Minerva sighed as James left her table to speak to some coworkers. She was happy for Poppy and James and Verplaca and Corc. She truly believed that each would be happy with their chosen spouse. It seemed the world was full of happy couples.

"And once again I'm alone," Minerva whispered as she looked at her watch to determine how long she would have to wait until leaving would no longer be considered rude. It had been a trying day.

Minerva had spent the morning, as she readied herself for the wedding festivities, cultivating a positive and optimistic attitude. Within moments of arriving in Athena's home, she realized her work had been in vain. As was the tradition in the McGonagall family, the day had started with a large breakfast with the entire bride's family in attendance. Athena had lead her to the children's table, explaining loudly so all present could hear, that as everyone else had come in pairs there was no where else to seat her. She had attempted to remain positive, but after answering her oldest great-niece, an impetuous child of nine, at least a dozen times as to the whereabouts of her beau and why not all women have beaus, Minerva was already at her wits end when the breakfast concluded and they moved onto dressing the bride.

Though she knew that she shouldn't have a favorite, Minerva had always related to Verplaca more than her other nieces. She had graduated only a few years before and Minerva had enjoyed the pleasure of teaching her at Hogwarts. Verplaca had proven herself to be just as driven in her studies as Minerva herself had been at Hogwarts, and had graduated with top honors. Minerva had hoped Verplaca would follow her path and attend university, but she had chosen instead a low level job at the Ministry and a high society wedding. In her more cynical moments, Minerva was beginning to believe there was no way to combine the two options.

As she helped Verplaca ready for the wedding and presented her with the set of sapphire earrings McGonagall brides had worn for centuries to bring them good luck in marriage, Minerva was struck with two equal but opposing emotions: sorrow that she might never wear those earrings, and pleasure as she realized the stones encased in the pure gold were the exact color of Albus' eyes. The happy thought of those sparkling blue eyes was enough to remind Minerva of her early morning promise to her self. She would not allow Athena or anyone or anything else ruin this happy day for her. Her youngest niece was marrying the love of her life and Minerva was extremely happy for her.

This newest resolve had lasted only until the end of the ceremony. The wedding was beautiful. Minerva had enjoyed watching a nervous Corc fidget with his kilt, while waiting for Verplaca to walk down the aisle of the old stone church. As everyone turned to watch the bride's entrance, Minerva had kept her eyes fixed on Corc. At the first sight of his bride, Corc's eyes widened and face flushed as his mouth dropped open. As an equally flushed Verplaca joined Corc at the front of the church, Minerva agreed that Verplaca was indeed a beautiful bride. The young couple was so very happy and Minerva hoped they would live long and happy lives together.

The ceremony had swiftly come to a close and the guests had been invited to the Brodie estate for the reception. Verplaca had asked Minerva to remain behind for family pictures. Unfortunately this meant that Minerva was once again at her sister's disposal.

Athena's first complaint had been Minerva's hair. Minerva had attempted to dress her hair in a more fashionable style, but in the end had decided it would not matter what the bride's aunt's hair looked like and fixed her hair in her traditional and practical bun. Athena was appalled that Minerva would be willing to be immortalized in the wedding photographs with her hair in such a fashion. What followed had been Minerva's worse nightmare. As Minerva had reminded herself not to cause a scene, her sister, aunts, older nieces, and even the bride's mother-in-law had crowded around her attempting to fix her hair. Minerva had always considered her hair to be her best and worst feature. She loved the feel of her long hair when she left it down and loose, but Minerva had learned long ago that she was not taken seriously by the many men in her profession when she appeared that way.

Minerva knew she would never stop traffic with her beauty, but she also knew she had been and still was attractive. While she never dressed with her femininity in mind during the school year and rarely during the summer, she had made an attempt for Verplaca's wedding. Apparently the attempt had been unsuccessful, at least in Athena's eyes. Once Minerva's hair was twisted up in a complex and unduly large French twist, which seemed more like a beehive to Minerva, Athena had immediately turned to her robes and without comment began casting spells to change the color and shape. The end result was a completely different Minerva, unlike anything seen before and Minerva hoped unlike anything to be seen in the future.

As she looked in the mirror, Minerva saw bright pink dress robes cut too high and too low for her taste. The pink robes matched exactly the large flowers placed throughout her hair, which had been even higher than Minerva had imagined. As she turned from the mirror, again inwardly repeating her mantra of 'don't cause a scene…don't cause a scene', Minerva had come face to face with Verplaca, who had taken one look at her mother's work and began muttering counter spells. Once Minerva's appearance had been returned to normal and she decided not to hex her sister into the next century, she had taken her hair down in an attempt to appease Athena. Verplaca had smiled at her favorite aunt before returning to the photographer.

Once the photographer had taken the shots she needed, the family had joined the wedding guests at the Brodie estate and the reception had begun. Minerva had appeared on the outside to enjoy her evening, while she had actually spent the time pretending she was somewhere else, anywhere else. Athena it seemed, had gone out of her way to make Minerva miserable, and she had succeeded. In fact the only highlight of Minerva's day, the actual wedding ceremony excluded, had been her small chat with James Pomfrey.

Minerva looked again at her watch. The reel had just ended and Verplaca was making her way towards the family table. Minerva stood to greet her, having decided she would make her excuses.

"Aunt Min, I'm so glad you came today."

"You know I wouldn't have missed your wedding."

Verplaca smiled brightly, "But I know today wasn't easy for you. Mom means well. Honestly she does," Verplaca continued as Minerva showed her disbelief. "She just wants everyone to be happy and she thinks you have to be married to be happy."

"And what do you think?"

"Well you aren't married and you are happy. Right?"

Minerva looked into Verplaca's joyful eyes and realized she was right. "Yes I am happy. You make me happy. I was so proud of you today and I am happy for you and Corc. I love you both."

Verplaca and Minerva hugged.

"Say hello to Professor Dumbledore for me. I'm sure he'll be waiting for you when you get back," Verplaca said with a smirk. She had undoubtedly heard and started some of the rumors spread among the students each year about the true nature of the headmaster and deputy head's relationship.

"Unlikely, but I will tell him when I see him," Minerva answered with a smile as Verplaca moved away to say her goodbyes to Corc's Aunt Jean, who was also on her way out.

Yes it had been a trying day, but a good one Minerva decided as she apparrated home to Hogwarts.

A/N: A glimpse at what I sort of imagined the Brodie tartan to be… http/ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Always Hopeful, padishahZ and for all their help editing and holding my hand! Thank you so much to all my reviewers. There honestly wouldn't have been more without you! I hope you enjoy! 

Happy Reading. OSUSprinks

Chapter Three

On the morning of Verplaca's wedding, Albus watched from his office windows as Minerva walked down the path to the main gates. She was wearing her favorite dress robes and, to be honest, they were his favorite as well. Albus had always found Minerva to be beautiful; but he found the McGonagall tartan most becoming on her. Its dark, forest green highlighted her emerald eyes and creamy pale skin. He had often imagined her wearing those robes, though his dreams offered the soft fabric a closer fit to her amazing figure, with her long black hair out of its usual bun and flowing loosely down her back. In his fantasies, she looked at him with the fierce devotion and loyalty she so often displayed but also with something more. Love.

'Stop fooling yourself, old boy," Albus thought as he watched Minerva step through the main gates and after a moment –'steeling herself, I'll bet'- apparate away. Albus watched the spot she has disappeared from a few moments before turning back to his desk. He chuckled as he looked over the stacks of papers and candy drop wrappers as he thought of the night before.

He'd been called to the ministry for a so-called emergency meeting, which in actuality was nothing more than a slight problem with the seating chart for the upcoming International Assembly of Wizarding Governments being hosted by the British Ministry. It seemed it was not just the Muggle governments of Russia and America that could not get along. Though Albus had seen the solution immediately, it had taken more than a few of his hints for the minister to come to the same conclusion. As he'd apparated to Hogwarts, Albus hoped for better things from the next person in that post.

Albus had entered his office, tired and ready for a cup of cocoa or something stronger, and a few lemon drops in front of the fire. He had found Minerva, sleeves rolled up, old apron wrapped around her, and hair up in a handkerchief, cleaning his office. It had been her ritual since their very first Christmas holiday as Deputy and Headmaster to clean his offices during the break. As she went about his office, dusting shelves, filing stacks of papers, organizing his desk, and taking no notice of him, Albus felt free to watch her and wonder how any man could keep from loving her.

Back in the present, Albus sat down at his already re-cluttered desk. Once again he pondered her words of so many months ago.

"Maybe that is why no one wants me."

Albus still could not understand how Minerva could feel that way. He had attempted to bring up the subject once or twice since that day, but she had always stopped him from pressing the subject. He didn't understand, and it seemed he never would.

Over the course of his day, Albus thought of Minerva often. Though she had tried to conceal how nervous she'd been about attending her niece's wedding festivities, Albus could see right through her. Even at the best of times, Athena was a difficult woman to get along with. Albus knew this would not be the pleasurable day it should be for Minerva, if her sister interfered.

'If only I could be there for her,' Albus thought as he prepared Fawkes' evening treat. He was happy he'd at least thought to ask James Pomfrey to look out for Minerva. Albus knew Minerva and Poppy Stewart –soon to be Pomfrey if Albus' suspicions were correct- were close and that James would look out for his girlfriend's friend. Albus just hoped it had been enough.

"There must be something else I can do for her," he thought aloud as he put Fawkes' bowl containing a mixture of hot cocoa and broken ginger newts in front of the phoenix. Albus pondered as he watched the bird take a swift drink before flying to the corner of the office, landing neatly in the bird bath Minerva had given him last Christmas. As Albus idly looked on, Fawkes began grooming as he chirped a sweet tune.

"Yes. That's a perfect idea, Fawkes," Albus exclaimed as he glanced at his watch. "I should have just enough time," he murmured as he walked out the office door.

Minerva apparated to the massive gates of Hogwarts and walked quickly inside. Normally she took time to enjoy the scenery around her, but not this evening. As she strode across the grounds, Minerva took little notice of the few remaining students who had not returned home for Christmas and were currently building a snowwizard in the early moonlight. Tonight, her only thought was of her private rooms where she intended to take a hot bath and enjoy a hot cup of tea. As she approached the portrait to her private rooms, she tried to remember if she'd replaced her lavender bath salts as she'd meant to during her last trip to town.

"Love can sometimes be magic." Minerva grimaced as she gave her password. She had changed it that morning as a part of her attempt at optimism. The line came from a book of poetry Albus had recently lent her. Love was not something she wanted to think of at that moment. She truly had been happy when she had left Verplaca earlier in the evening, but in the minutes that followed her mood had begun to sink as she thought of her own love life. She was reminding of the rest of the line of poetry.

"I'd like to change my password please," she said to the portrait of the young girl in a pale blue ballerina's outfit. "Magic can sometimes just be an illusion."

"Yes, professor." The young girl curtsied before returning to her dance.

Minerva finally entered her rooms and was stunned as she looked around her. In the center of her former sitting room sat a large beautiful bathtub that seemed more like a small swimming pool in size. On a small table next to the tub sat a selection of her favorite books, a tea pot, which appeared to be steaming, and a small delicate plate of her favorite china holding three ginger newts, the exact number she allowed herself each evening as a snack. The tub was filled with steaming water and soft bubbles. The air was scented with lavender, her favorite fragrance, its source, either the bath bubbles or the dozens of candles floating in the air. The warm glow of the candle light mingled with the low fire bathing the room in gentle shadows. A gramophone had been set up in the corner and Bing Crosby's smooth voice filled the air, joined by the vocal talent of Albus Dumbledore, who stood in the middle of her room with his back to her.

"Albus?"

Albus spun around to see Minerva standing in the door way to her rooms. Her hair was down. Her hair was actually down and she was wearing those robes. Had it not been for the shock and question in Minerva's beautiful emerald eyes, Albus would have been sure he was dreaming.

"Albus, what…" Minerva trailed off, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She looked from him to the candles to the tub and back to him.

"I..." Albus felt tongue-tied and for once did not know what to say. "I…I'm sorry I invaded your privacy, Minerva. I just wanted to help you relax and Fawkes had this idea." Albus looked down suddenly feeling rather foolish and uncomfortable. For the first time he had looked at the room from her point of idea. At first he had just meant to tidy her room as she so often did for him, and to put on some music and brew her tea, but as usual he had become enthusiastic once he began. He realized now that the room's transformation might seem to be a romantic overture. In his enthusiasm he had forgotten to check his feelings. Did best friends normally do this sort of thing for one another? He didn't know but it was too late to change anything now.

As the silence dragged on, Bring Crosby began singing "Young At Heart," a favorite of theirs. Albus remembered the first time they had heard this song together. It had been one of their Sunday afternoon games of chess, which were invariably followed by time spent drinking tea and chatting. Minerva had brought a new record and introduced him to Bing Crosby. Albus had been amazed at the sound of the crooner's voice. As he'd listened, Albus had watched Minerva, her eyes closed, thoroughly enjoy the music and seemingly melt into the sofa. He'd decided right then and there that he'd have given all of his powers to sing like Bing Crosby if it meant seeing Minerva melt like that for him. When the song "Young At Heart" had played, Minerva had smiled sweetly at him and said, "This always makes me think of you."

Albus had been listening to Bing Crosby and singing along with him ever sense.

The song and the memory that accompanied it reminded him how close he and Minerva truly were. There was no need for him to feel uncomfortable around her for any reason.

"How was the wedding, Minerva?"

She seemed surprised to have the silence broken. "The wedding? It was…well…" Minerva looked up into the bright blue eyes of the man she loved, the man who had gone out of his way to create this beautiful, relaxing environment for her, because he already knew how the wedding had been. 'No,' she thought, 'there is no need for me to lie to Albus.'

"The wedding was wonderful. Verplaca was a very beautiful and very happy bride. She asked me to tell you she said hello. I truly believe she and Corc will do well together. However," Minerva grimaced thinking of Athena's costuming changes, "Before and after the wedding was a different matter. I did have a very nice chat with Poppy's James. Albus…" She trailed off looking around the room once more before looking back at him. "I don't quite know how to thank you for all this."

"Tabby, there's no need to thank me. I was trying to think of a way to help you relax. I knew today would be trying for you and I wanted to help."

Minerva closed the distance between them and hugged him. As she laid her hear on his shoulder and felt his arms go around her, she was reminded of why she loved Albus. He was always so concerned for her well-being and so compassionate to all those around him. At the same time he was so humble that he refused to accept credit and thanks for all the wonderful things he did.

Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva and smiled when she snuggled into him. He dared to run his fingers lightly through her flowing ebony locks before reluctantly letting go of her. "I should get back to Fawkes. Tomorrow is his burning day and you know how he can be."

Minerva smiled and led him to the door. "Thank you again for all this Albus. I think I'll have a good soak before going to bed."

Albus didn't know whether the change in the air between them was due to the changes he'd created in her rooms or something more. He took both her hands in his. "You deserve to relax after your day. Would you be willing to tell me all about it over lunch and a game of chess in my rooms tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful," she smiled and blushed slightly as he squeezed her hands. "Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Minerva dear." Albus leaned down kissing her flushed cheek.

Minerva shut the door behind Albus, locking it. She looked once again at the transformations he had managed in her rooms. Minerva realized that something between them had also changed as they'd said goodnight. She ran her fingers through her hair before removing her robes and sinking into the bathtub. As she took a deep breathe she enjoyed the feel of the hot water, the scent of the candles, the sound of Bing as he began singing another of her favorites, and the thought of Albus Dumbledore preparing the whole experience for her. The look in his eyes as he'd taken her hands and kissed her cheek had shaken Minerva to her core. That their friendship meant nothing more to Albus than just a platonic relationship was a belief she had firmly held since she'd been a student. All it had taken was one look into his magnificent eyes to transform that belief into a hope she thought she had long overcome.

Minerva took a sip of tea, her favorite blend, as Bing crooned softly, "P.S. I love you."

"Unlikely," she said firmly, trying to convince herself. Minerva relaxed back into the water, shaking her head as if to clear any remaining doubt.

A/N: The quote is… "Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes...just be an illusion." Javan (AKA: Steven Javan Jones) He published after the time of this fic, but frankly I loved the quote too much to care. Sorry about that! Bing Crosby recorded the songs I used between 1950 and 1954. I like to think Minerva would have enjoyed him as much as I do. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait! A killer OSU football game (Go Buckeyes!), the first full week of classes, and a grandmother in the hospital will do that to you! Thanks as always to Always Hopeful, Hawk, padishahZ, and the Dancing Banana for reading, editing, and hand holding. :)

Chapter Four

On the way back to his rooms, Albus had come to an important conclusion. He could no longer hide his feelings for Minerva from her. Even when he tried his actions seemed to betray him; his work in Minerva's rooms tonight was a perfect example. Perhaps it was time for direct action. After all, she hadn't seemed upset with his attentions to her or her rooms. Perhaps there was hope.

"Charleston Chew," he said to the gargoyle, then took the stairs to his office. Fawkes was sitting on his desk already beginning to molt. Albus picked up his fiery friend and carried him into the bedroom. Fawkes' special pillow, where he preferred to spend his burning day and the first days afterward, was ready on Albus' nightstand. Albus remembered when his mother had first presented the pillow to Fawkes many years ago. It was a beautiful, bright purple of the softest fabric. His mother had hand-embroidered lemon drops onto the pillow and charmed them to smell of the sweets. The pillow had pleased Albus almost as much as Fawkes. Over the years other women in Albus' life had given Fawkes presents, attempting to woo the familiar in order to get closer to the man. Each time, Fawkes had rejected the gifts.

When Minerva had presented Fawkes with his bird bath the Christmas before, Albus had been worried. The gift was beautiful. Made from fine marble, it seemed almost too elegant for a bird's bath. Delicate carvings of birds of every type covered the stand and the outside of the basin. While Albus enjoyed watching the carvings as they interacted, he was enamored with the bowl itself. The bottom contained a carving of a phoenix, which looked much like Fawkes. The ever-fresh water which filled the basin changed colors often, cycling from neon green to fuchsia and back again while the central carving mirrored Fawkes' every move. Albus was amazed by the gift and had never seen anything like it.

He was sorry that he would have to tell Minerva about Fawkes and his refusals of gifts. He didn't want to see her disappointed and it was obvious she had put a lot of thought and effort into the bath. As Albus had tried to find the right words, an amazing thing happened. Fawkes had flown over to the bath and with only a moments' hesitation landed in the water. As he flitted around and began to groom, Minerva had smiled and whispered, "I think he likes it, Albus."

Albus had known Fawkes liked it. He also knew the bird's acceptance of the gift meant his familiar accepted Minerva as well. Looking back, Albus believed that had been the low point in his dealings with his feelings for Minerva. He had long known they would never have anything but a platonic relationship, but to realize that the same woman he was destined to remain only friends with was the one woman Fawkes accepted had been difficult.

Albus saw Fawkes settled for the night before returning to his office to think. He reached for a lemon drop, hearing Minerva's voice in his mind, scolding him for eating yet another sweet. Minerva. His thoughts centered on her more than anything or anyone else. Sometimes he believed everything he did and had done in the last ten years was done to please her. As he thought of their past, Albus realized that, while he'd been happy as her closest friend and confidant, he could no longer be satisfied with only that.

Albus stood and walked over to the bird bath. He watched as the carving slept, loosing its feathers, looking older minute by minute. He too was running out of time. Albus**'** thoughts returned again to that last Christmas.

He realized that his sudden need to tell Minerva of his feelings was not as sudden as he had originally believed. As Albus thought back, he saw a pattern of events leading up to his epiphany. First had been the Valentines' Ball.

In their many years as colleagues, Albus and Minerva had somehow come to a tacit agreement that they would attend the balls together. Though they rarely danced, spending their time conversing and supervising their students, they had come to a silent understanding to spend the time together. But this year things had changed.

A few weeks before the ball was to be held, Albus had asked Minerva if she would accompany him. At the time, Albus had seen nothing strange in his courtesy and Minerva had seemed to take it in stride. Now Albus realized he'd asked Minerva to the ball in order to ensure that she would remain by his side the whole evening and that he would not have to share her company.

As Albus thought back over the previous year, there were many instances in which his actions, though they'd seemed perfectly normal at the time, could have been taken as romantic overture. Over the summer he had planned picnics for the two of them, some on Hogwarts' grounds while others took place in exotic locations he had always wanted to take her. While his favorite place had been on the bank of the Nile, hers had been in St. Petersburg, where they had also attended the ballet. Albus realized he had, also for the first time, given her flowers for her birthday. They had been a new creation of Pomona Sprout's, a beautiful and simple white lily which smelled of daisies. Albus had taken one look and smell of the flowers and fallen in love. He'd wanted to share them with Minerva and the next day had been her birthday, though he supposed the several bouquets he'd delivered may have been a little much.

Albus shook his head, wondering at his own blind ignorance. He sincerely hoped this was the only area of his life in which his subconscious so blatantly betrayed him without him noticing.

Oh and then there had been his proposal. How could he have forgotten that day? He's been so obvious. He knew no other friends who would be willing to marry just to help out one's family situation. It was amazing Minerva didn't realize then what Albus' true feelings were.

Albus felt a small amount of doubt creep back into his heart. What if she _had_ realized, but did not wish to hurt his feelings by telling him her own Albus tried to remember any change in her behavior towards him after their conversation that day. She hadn't acted differently as he remembered but then, at the time he hadn't fully been aware of his own actions. How could he be sure of her reactions?

Albus took another sweet before checking Fawkes once more. He changed into his favorite teal pajamas with lilac kittens playing at the hems. Albus lay down in his bed and pulled the covers up to his long crooked nose, still thinking about Minerva.

"This is no good," Albus said aloud, more firmly than he intended as he sat up suddenly, waking Fawkes. He went on in a softer tone, "Either she will have me or she won't. I'm going to stop worrying."

Fawkes sang a harsh note in protest before falling back to sleep.

"Yes, it's unlikely, I know. But I must try," Albus said before rolling onto his side and eventually falling asleep.

As the two slept, neither noticed a small tabby cat enter the room.

A/N: My first cliffhanger (even if it may be more of a step than a cliff)! Thanks again for reading and to all my reviewers! You make my day with your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank yous and cookie bouquets are due to Hawk and padashahZ for their encouragement and to Always Hopeful for putting up with my lack of spanish skills. :)

Enjoy...

Chapter Five

Minerva gently pawed the door to Albus' bedroom open. She listened to Albus and Fawkes snore, making sure neither realized her presence, before pushing past the door, which closed softly behind her.

The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors, much like her own room, though his was a little more extravagant. Gold fleck accented the burgundy walls. Dark wooden floors felt cool to the touch of Minerva's paws as she crept farther into the room. Albus' bed, made of strong mahogany, was the focal point. Its broad posts reached almost to the tall ceiling. A gold canopy stretched across the posts then floated softly downward toward the bed where Albus laid, cocooned in a scarlet bedspread. Opposite the bed, a large fireplace decorated the wall. Before it, stood two armchairs on a large rug depicting the Hogwarts' crest. The arm chairs stood out from the rest of the room. The first was colored a rich purple and filled with brightly colored, overstuffed pillows; it was obviously Albus' chair. The other chair was far more straight backed than its purple companion. Its deep forest green was complemented by a small pillow, embroidered with a Gryffindor lion, a gift she had made Albus for his birthday a few years before.

Minerva walked closer to the bed, but stopped short when she saw Albus' bureau. The top was cluttered with photos. There was one of his parents, of his brother, and a snapshot of the Flamels, but the rest were of her. Minerva watched her photo-self dance with Albus at several of the school balls and ministry functions they'd both attended over the years. There was a photo of her chatting with Poppy in the staffroom and one of her holding her oldest great-niece as an infant at a party her parents had invited Albus to several years ago. In the center of all these was a large picture of just her smiling into the camera. Minerva couldn't place the photo in her memory but she had never seen herself look happier or more relaxed.

As Minerva pondered the photos and the chair, which she now admitted to herself was a twin to her favorite chair in his study, she stared at Albus. Could it be possible that he did have romantic feelings for her? She'd tried to convince herself earlier that it was unlikely, but looking around his bedroom it was becoming harder to believe. It was as if he had made a place for her in his most intimate part of his rooms; could that mean he wanted to make room for her in the most intimate parts of his life as well?

Albus had opened his eyes moments before and though he had not turned over to see her, he was sure Minerva was in his rooms. He lay there, continuing to snore, hoping it sounded convincing, as he thought about what to do. He didn't know how long she had been in his rooms, but she had most likely seen the pictures and the chair. At night, Albus always dreamed of Minerva in his rooms and his bed. He'd made those additions to his rooms over the years to help extend his fantasy into his waking hours. Now he cursed himself for indulging his fantasy life. What would she think?

Minerva looked around Albus' rooms once more. She realized that, though on a grander scale, her first impression had been right; their bedrooms were very similar. This surprised her at first, but then she realized it was her own fault. When she'd become head of Gryffindor house, she'd made a few adjustments to her new rooms, but had fallen in love with the previous occupants' bedroom décor and not changed any of Albus' design. Perhaps she too had been making room for Albus in that part of her life.

Albus tried to continue snoring but it was becoming more difficult. Sure he would be found out soon, Albus decided to make the first move.

"Minerva?" he called out without turning to see her.

Minerva froze. Obviously he knew that someone was there and that someone was her. Oh why did she do this to herself? She transformed into her human self.

"Albus," she said softly, closing her eyes against her embarrassment at being found in his rooms.

Albus moved then, sitting on the edge of his bed. He drew his dressing gown around him, but not before she got a glimpse of his naked chest.

Minerva was dressed in her favorite tartan robe, tied tightly around her. Albus watched as her eyes moved about the room, looking anywhere but directly at him.

"Minerva," he said again, unsure of what else to say. A thousand questions ran through his mind in an instant. Why was she there? Was something wrong? What did she think of his rooms? Had she noticed the pictures?

Minerva was unsure what she should say. Her eyes flitted about the room as she tried to think of something, anything to say. Finally they rested upon the pictures on top of his bureau.

Albus watched her as her eyes locked onto the photos on his dresser. At least one of his questions had been answered.

"Minerva. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I hope this won't change our friendship. I truly never meant for you to see those."

For the first time since Minerva entered the room, shining green eyes met sad blue ones. "What do they mean, Albus?"

Albus couldn't believe she hadn't realized yet that he loved her. Should he tell her? No. He couldn't do that. But what other explanation could he offer.

Minerva kept her gaze on Albus. She watched as surprise, confusion, and anxiety took turns flashing across his handsome features before finally settling on determination.

"Minerva…Darling Minerva, I lo-"

She sat up suddenly, her skin damp with sweat, and looked around wildly, barely recognizing her own bedroom.

"A dream, a bloody dream. That's all it was. A _dream_." Minerva put her head in hands starting to sob. "Why do I do this to myself?" She called out to no one, her voiced raised. "Why?"

In another part of the castle a man awoke from his peaceful slumber. As he sat up and tried to decide what had awakened him, Albus' dream came back to him.

"Oh no, what have I done."

A/N: duckstoavoidvegetablesbeingthrown Sorry to end it like that but seriously Albus has taken control of my keyboard and won't let go. I'll update soon and I promise all will be explained! So put down your tomatoes...please...


	6. Chapter 5b

A/N: Short chapter, but a quick update so my lovelye readers and reviewers will stop threatening me! Thanks to everyone who left comments. I'm glad you are sticking with me! Thanks as always to Always Hopeful for her comments, proofing, and willingness to put up with me! 

Chapter 5b

"Oh no, what have I done?"

Albus pushed aside his crimson bedspread and golden canopy before moving quickly from his bed toward his bureau. There, among many other photos he'd collected over the years, stood a large close up of Minerva. Verplaca had given it to him on the day of her graduation, saying jokingly that she hadn't given up hope of him proposing to her real aunt and the picture was for him to practice with. Albus had, of course, laughed off the suggestion, assuring Verplaca that her hope was in vain. Yet he'd kept the picture, putting it in a place of honor, front and center of his bureau. When Minerva had given Fawkes' his bird bath last Christmas, Albus had asked her about the charm used on the central carving. He used the spell, expanding on it, to charm his favorite picture of Minerva to show him how she was feeling.

When Albus had returned from Minerva's rooms earlier in the evening, he'd been glad to see photo-Minerva so happy and relaxed. He imagined she'd been soaking in her bath, enjoying his work in her rooms. The look on her photograph's eyes made Albus that much more sure of his decision to show Minerva how he truly felt for her.

Now as he watched photo-Minerva cry, and imagined how upset his real Tabby must be, he cursed the skills which had helped him charm the picture.

Although not many knew it, Albus was a very skilled Legilimens. He generally told those around him that his powers were strong enough for him to realize when he was being lied to, but in truth they went much deeper.

He remembered when he was first learning the skill reading that it was sometimes possible in the case of soul mates or those with another magical connection, during times of high emotion or stress, to unintentionally use legilimency to enter the dreams of the person with whom the legilimens shared the connection.

He'd never had that experience, until this night.

Albus had been so sure that he had been awake and interacting with the real Minerva. It had seemed strange that she sneaked into his rooms in the middle of the night, but his dream-self had never questioned her actions.

"Oh, my darling Minerva." Albus felt a tear roll down his cheek before it dropped onto the picture he cradled in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. She was crying and it was his fault. How could he ever make this up to her? Would she realize what her dream had been?

* * *

"A dream, Minerva. Just a dream. Now calm down and go back to sleep," Minerva said firmly to herself. She rolled onto her side and clutched a pillow to her chest. Then softly, she added, "But oh, what a dream."

Albus had been so sweet and nervous. His twinkling eyes had been full of determination and love. He'd been about to tell her he loved her. "I wish it wasn't just a fantasy," she thought. Though that glimpse of his bare chest had been enough to fuel plenty more of her late night dreams.

Minerva tried to relax as she thought of the dream and how real it had seemed. She now wondered more than ever what Albus' bedroom really looked like and what he wore to sleep in. His dressing gown in her dream had been his signature-purple and had certainly looked handsome wrapped around his broad chest.

Minerva groaned as she rolled onto her other side, reminding herself once more that no matter how real the dream had seemed it was just a dream. She needed to stop thinking about it.

Though it was unlikely she'd forget the look of Albus' chest, sans dressing gown, anytime soon.

* * *

Hopefully somethings are resolved. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. OSUSprinks


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you as always to all my readers and especially my reviewers! Thank you so much! Trips to the Zoo are due to padashahZ, the Dancing Banana, and the master herself, Always Hopeful for all their help! Couldn't do this without you guys! I hope you enjoy the story:)

Oh and I apparently accidently stole the name Athena from Kankulex1701 and I hope I'm forgiven!

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Six**

At precisely one o'clock, Minerva took a deep breath then knocked briskly on Albus' door. It was unneeded, but part of their routine. Albus always asked her to lunch and chess in his rooms on Sunday, as if she might have other plans she hadn't spoken of, and she always knocked at one in the afternoon, as if he weren't expecting her and she wasn't allowed to just come in. This Sunday meeting was to prove different in two respects.

First of all, Minerva was nervous. She had been up most of the night attempting to forget her dream. She was unsure how she would feel and act around Albus after what Dream-Albus had almost told her. She'd spent her morning going over all the reasons why Albus couldn't be interested in her, while at the same time fighting her instincts to wear different, more attractive robes than her usual attire. She had decided to wear her hair down. Albus seemed to like it that way and she'd enjoyed the feel of his hands lightly running through it when he'd embraced her the night before.

Now she stood in front of his door waiting for him to answer, which was the second difference of the day. Her customary knock had not been followed by his routine welcome. Minerva knocked again, and after waiting a moment, once more. This was the first time in all their years of Sunday lunches that Albus had not been waiting for her.

"Albus?" Minerva called out before slowly opening the door to his office. She looked around, but saw no Albus, nor any sign that he'd been in his office that day. Ministry owls were pecking at his windows and the fireplace was cold.

Minerva was instantly on alert. 'Something must be very wrong,' she thought before making the decision to enter his private rooms.

She saw that the house elves had set up their lunch and started the fire in the sitting room, but there was no other sign of activity. Minerva knocked on the bathroom door before opening it slightly. There was still no sign of Albus.

This left only one place. Minerva stared at the door which led to Albus' bedroom. Should she open it? True, just last night she would have given nearly anything for the chance to see inside, but in the light of day she was much more reasonable. Albus had never invited her into the room, but then why would he? If there were something wrong with him, she would never forgive herself if she did nothing. Minerva took a step closer to the door.

She knocked lightly on the dark wood, then harder, calling "Albus?"

There was no reply.

Minerva looked sternly at the door, as if the wood was at fault, before gritting her teeth and closing her eyes. She straightened her robes and put her hair up in a bun, running her hands over it to make sure each strand was encased. Feeling more confident, Minerva opened her eyes and knocked once more. When no response came, she opened the door.

Minerva couldn't control her loud gasp as she looked about the room. Albus laid in his bed, cocooned in his scarlet bed spread with a canopy of gold floating around him. There were two armchairs, one of purple, one green, in front of the fireplace. She moved closer into the room, her eyes wide, both hands to her chest. Was she dreaming still? It was all just as she had seen it last night. Minerva looked to the bureau and saw herself dancing with Albus, sitting on the sofa with Poppy, and rocking her infant niece. The only thing missing was the large picture of her. Tears began to roll down Minerva's cheeks as she looked to Albus on the bed. What did this all mean?

Albus had woken up at the sound of Minerva entering the room. He looked to the charmed picture of her he still held in his hands. The shock and surprise on her face like that of the night before in her rooms once again served to show him this was not a dream. Albus closed his eyes. He could not mess this up like he had the night before in their dream.

"Good morning, Minerva," he said, rising from the bed and pulling his long robe over his pajamas.

She smiled, hoping he hadn't noticed the tears she'd wiped away.

"It's not morning, Albus. It's after one. I was beginning to think something might be wrong so I..."

"After one? I'm sorry, Minerva. I had a rather startling dream last night and had trouble getting to sleep."

Minerva watched as he talked and noticed something lying on his bed. She walked a few steps closer and saw the large picture of herself lying among his bed sheets. She was smiling anxiously, though, exactly as Minerva felt. She looked to the pictures on the bureau, then back to the picture on his bed.

"Albus, what do they mean?" She had unconsciously echoed her question from her dream the night before.

Albus looked at her before following her gaze to the picture in his bed, more frightened in this moment than in any other he'd faced in his long life. How did he explain to her that this old, foolish man, whom she would never think of, was in love with her? Perhaps he'd been right the night before. Direct action was best. Albus took both of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"Minerva...Darling Minerva, I lo-"

"Albus? Albus, are you in?"

"Albus?"

He and Minerva both jumped as Poppy and James' voices resounded through Albus' rooms. Albus covered his face with his hands, as Minerva quickly wiped tears from her eyes. Would nothing go right today?

"I'm here James. So is Minerva. Just give us a moment and we'll be with you."

"Albus," Minerva said quietly. He turned to look at her. "I need you to know that I dreamed about this last night and I dreamed that you were about to tell me you loved me." Albus watched with amazement as a smile graced her features then realized she was continuing. "I just can't hide this anymore. I love y-"

"Well, get on it old man. I've got great news and I feel like shouting it from the top of the tallest tower," called James.

"Shush, James. He and Minerva must be having a meeting. We're interrupting," Poppy could just barely be heard, scolding him as she giggled at his enthusiasm.

Albus took Minerva's hand after muttering a quick spell to change his dressing gown into a more presentable robe. He couldn't believe it, she was pleased with the dream and she'd been about to say she loved him as well.

"Minerva, you should know that wasn't exactly a dream. We should go meet them, my _love_." Albus put added emphasis on the last word as he left a lingering kiss on Minerva's hand, watching her blush.

"Minerva, should we leave? We can come back later if you are busy." Interrupting again, Poppy's voice, obviously excited and impatient, though less so than James, came from Albus' office.

Minerva smiled at Albus, her green eyes never leaving his. She called out to Poppy, "I just have one thing left to do and we'll be in."

"One thing?" Albus asked softly.

"Yes. I need to be sure this isn't a dream." Albus smiled as she met him in a small kiss before he led her out the door.

"You know, my darling," Albus said as they entered his study and walked past his chess set, "We may spend less time playing chess on Sunday afternoons now."

"And why would that be?" Minerva smiled coyly.

"We may have better things to do." Albus smiled widely, kissing her cheek before opening the door to his office.

"You just don't want to lose anymore." Minerva laughed as she walked into the office.

Albus grinned as he watched Minerva greet Poppy with a kiss, before mumbling under his breath, "That's likely."

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I think this is the end, unless I get a lot of begging for an epilogue. Let me know. Thank you for going along on this little journey with me! OSUSprinks :)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok so here it is! Sorry if I was pushy asking for you to beg. I just didn't think there would be any interest. Seems I was wrong. :) Thanks as always to Always Hopeful for her help, to Bing Crosby for his voice, and to Hawk for putting up with me rambling about this story constantly. 

Inspired by my 7th (dating not married) anniversary, which is today, I give you...

**Chapter Seven**

When stars appear and shadows fall

Then you'll hear my poor heart call

To you my love, my life, my all

I surrender, dear

Oh, to you my love, my life, my all

I surrender, dear

Albus held Minerva close as they slowly danced around their sitting room. Bing Crosby's smooth voice filled the air. Albus softly sang the last line to Minerva as she smiled up at him.

"Happy Anniversary, my love."

"Happy Anniversary and happy Christmas, Albus."

As another song began to play on their old gramophone, Albus led Minerva into a faster paced dance. He couldn't believe it had been seven years since he had first called her his wife. Their small wedding had taken place on Christmas Eve, a week after their best friends Poppy and James Pomfrey had been wed. Thinking about the two weddings, Albus chuckled to himself.

"And what is so funny, Mr. Dumbledore?" Minerva asked, enjoying the music and the feel of her husband with her eyes closed, trusting Albus' lead.

"Well, Mrs. Dumbledore, I was just thinking about what we were doing seven years ago."

Minerva's eyes opened widely at this before her face relaxed into a suggestive smile.

"No, not that," Albus blushed slightly as she laughed. "At least not at the moment." He smiled. "I was thinking about the Pomfrey's wedding and our own."

Minerva instantly understood his chuckle. The two weddings could not have been more different. Poppy had enjoyed her large wedding. It seemed everyone who was anyone had been in attendance. All the bridesmaids, which unfortunately in this case meant Minerva as well, had worn light pink taffeta gowns. The church had been decorated in light pinks to match the bridesmaids and light blues to match the robes worn by the groomsmen, which had been too plain in Albus' mind.

Minerva smiled then, thinking back to their own wedding. Her niece Verplaca had stood up with her, as Poppy had been on her honeymoon. Albus and his brother had been the only others present in the small chapel with the exception of Albus' friend Nicholas who had performed the ceremony. Minerva had worn a beautiful but simple set of white robes and asked Verplaca to wear whatever she felt was appropriate. She was thankful she had thought to buy something for Albus and Aberforth. Minerva was unsure what they would have worn if left to their own devices.

It had been a simple wedding and all who knew of it had been sworn to secrecy, but Minerva had never regretted marrying Albus. She loved him and being able to tell him and show him that each day was worth everything else.

Minerva inclined her head up toward Albus. He looked down into her beautiful eyes and recognized the reflection of his own love there and his desire as well. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first. Minerva's arms went around Albus' neck, her knees feeling weak as always when Albus touched her. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Albus moaned as he felt her hands begin to undo his robes.

"Muuuuuummmmmy," came a cry from five years old May. Minerva's hands stilled as Albus broke off their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Never again," he said looking into her suddenly mischievous green eyes.

"That's what you said the last time," Minerva said softly, grinning as two years old Edward joined in his sister's cry.

"But I mean it this time," Albus said firmly.

"Right," Minerva said, knowingly. "I'll go to them. Pour yourself some fire whiskey and I'll be right back."

Albus went over to their rarely used liquor cabinet, pouring a glass for himself as well as Minerva. He loved children, especially these children, but the next time Poppy Pomfrey went into labor on his anniversary and James came begging for someone to watch their children, his answer would be a firm-

"Uncky Aby?"

Edward came toddling into the room dragging his blanket and the phoenix plush Albus had given him when he was born. Edward's face was still red from his recent cry. Albus' heart immediately softened to its normal state as he held out his arms to the little boy.

Edward climbed into Albus' lap. "Uncky Aby, you tell story."

Albus smiled down at the little boy who had curled up in his arms. He began telling a story about the first time he had seen Fawkes, Edward's favorite. Minerva entered the room just as Edward fell asleep. She smiled at the sight of the man she loved holding the small boy.

"You are becoming quite good at that, you know."

"Unlikely."Albus said softly, trying his hardest to not wake Edward, still amazed at his ability to calm the dear little boy.

"Yes, you are, which is good since we will have one of our own rather soon." Minerva smiled brightly, the twinkle in her eye matching her husband's as she watched Albus process the information.

"You mean you- You are- We are-"

Minerva gently picked up Edward as she kissed Albus.

"Happy Anniversary, love."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! It's been a lot of fun. Thank you for all your wonderful comments and feedback! Happy Reading! OSUSprinks


End file.
